


Drunken Confessions

by LichLover88



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichLover88/pseuds/LichLover88
Summary: This was a gift for secret Santa in a FacebookGroup I'm in. I thought it was fun to write, and I hope the way I wrote the characters are pleasing to read.





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for secret Santa in a FacebookGroup I'm in. I thought it was fun to write, and I hope the way I wrote the characters are pleasing to read.

Long past midnight, Kisumi had dragged Makoto to a bar, they laughed and had fun; enjoying the music, Kisumi enjoying the drink- and Makoto won a few arm wrestling contests; though.. he refused a free drink, or any cash prizes, he just smiled and shook his opponents hand, and thanked them for a good match.

Long after. . .

“Oh! I’m so glad you came with me, Makoto!” Chirped a rather drunk Kisumi; his arm hung over his shoulder.  
Makoto, being the designated driver.. just smiled; and held onto him.  
“Ah.. well, I would feel bad if you ended up somewhere not safe, and I don’t have much planned; I guess it kind of worked out for itself- Hey!”  
Kisumi hugged him tightly; “Why, Why is Haru so mean to me! I invited him, but he just said no!” He looked down; those big eyes of his; watery and sad.u

Makoto; knowing how dramatic his friend could be; just patted his back.  
“Haru, isn’t one for drinking- it was a nice invitation I’m sure, but he’s not one to drink..”

“Do you, Makoto?”  
“I don’t.. mind it?” He sounded, confused at his own answer. He helped his friend into the car, and walked over to the drivers side; getting in. Only to squeak when he felt..  
“Kisumi?! Why is your hand there?!”

The pink haired boy winked, as he leaned into the window.  
“I knew you’d have a nice ass.. Mako..”  
“Eh.. don’t.. don’t be weird..” he blushed; as he began to drive him home. It was quiet.. a quiet night, and an easy drive.. Kisumi was rubbing his legs together, looking at Makoto, as he reached out and brushed some hair off his forehead.  
Makoto inhaled quietly; “What are you doing..?”

“Can.. you pull over?”

Makoto had assumed it was because he was going to be sick, so he found a reclusive spot- to keep his friends dignity- he was about to get out; until he felt a warm hand.. rest against his leg.  
“Kisumi?”

“What.. did you say..?” He was smiling;  
“I said, Kisumi what are you doing?”  
“Did you say.. kiss me..?”  
His purple eyes, rather serious now. “Did you..?”  
“A..Ah no.. I said, I said your name..” replied a flustered Makoto. He pushed his back against the car door.. he felt his friends warm hand; caressing.. and getting closer-  
“A..Ah, Kisu..” He was silenced soon after; by meeting rather soft lips; of his drunk friend.  
Tachibana’s eyes shot open; when he felt..

-His tongue is in my mouth!- he thought, and a red hue.. burned along his cheeks.  
A soft, almost tender moan left Kisumi; as he tasted his larger friends mouth.. his tongue.. so warm. His hand, now cupping between his legs; gently rubbing-  
“Ah- Kisumi, what are you.. ngh..” Makoto could only whine;  
“Your drunk..”

“Which is why.. I can tell you.. how I feel.. I love you, Makoto..” he kissed him again. Rubbing a little quicker; which made Makoto spread his legs, his hands rested against the others arms, and gripped a little- soon enough; he was embracing the other young man, kissing him as heated; as eager as the other.

Soft moans left each other; as Kisumi found himself atop of him-  
“Makoto..”

Green eyes, gazed up at him; as he blinked slowly.  
“This is what you want..?” He asked; his voice— seemed to have deepened; which sent chills all overs Kisumi’s body.  
“Yes..” once more they kissed; and the sound of their lips smacking slowly, was heard through the car-  
“Then.. let me take you, somewhere- where no one can hear you scream..” Smirked Makoto.

It was.. a darker smirk.. a more, perverted.. grin.

It didn’t take long for Makoto to find a motel nearby, he paid just for a night.. and went back; he found Kisumi; and picked him up, bridal style and carried him to the room, looking all too eager.  
The kiss and the touch; had pushed aside the guilt he had, taking advantage of his drunken friend; though he did place two and two together.. through the whole night; Kisumi made love eyes.. and would always brush up against him, even caught him smelling his shirt.

At least, so he thought. He entered the room, shutting and locking the door behind him; he went to the bed; to gently lay him down; and began to unbutton Kisumi’s cute white dress shirt.  
Kisumi, Who was more than hard and horny, eagerly watched and cooed to him, touching him.

“Your arms and muscles.. your so big..” he licked his lips.  
“Kisumi- wait, let me..” again, he couldn’t seem to make a full sentence in this ordeal..  
Kisumi was already undoing his pants, pulling his belt off; he set it aside, for later..  
With just his teeth; he gripped the zipper; and pulled down- while his lovely violet eyes gazed up at him.  
“I want to kiss here.. Mako.. Mako let me.. please..” he whined.

What could Makoto do.. he gently pushed his pants down, the simple touch and kisses; aroused him so easily. Kisumi saw, such a lengthy member, throbbing over his cute lime green boxer-briefs. Leaning in, he kissed over the fabric, moaning as he did so.  
“Warm..” He said, and he looked up; at how Makoto reacted.  
Nothing yet, he was; intrigued by this.. until his mouth opened; feeling and watching Kisumi gently graze his teeth over his length- over the fabric..

The tease-

Makoto gripped the top of his head.  
“Don’t..” was all he said. He slowly pushed his underwear down, to reveal his nice clean shaven member; throbbing.. thick and veiny.  
Kisumi bit his lower lip; and cooed quite happily- he indeed liked what he saw; but his eyes widened quickly; when he felt the crown of Makoto’s cock touch his lips... was, Makoto-  
“Suck..”  
He ordered.. as he pushed his head down.

Kisumi gladly took the member between his lips; and pressed his lips shut gently, and began to feel his head be moved.. bobbing slowly; taking as much of his larger friends length as he could.  
A deep growl like groan left Makoto... thrusting slowly; he was good with his tongue.. very good.  
Kisumi sat, with his rear perked up; like a good boy, and held onto Makoto’ hips.. all the while being mouth fucked.. he looked up; to see a perverse look in that gentle giants eyes.. eager, crazed and horny.  
Soon enough, Kisumi took over, and bobbed his head.. tasting each inch of him- now his chin was covered with drool, and slobber as he didn’t care.. he was tasting his crushes member. He loved him; enough to start moaning; causing the smallest vibrations against his lips-  
He was gently humping against the bed, rubbing his own member against whatever friction he could get-

Makoto cursed softly.. something very unlike him.. he thrusted, a little faster. He had a fist full of pink hair- as leverage; pushing his head down- he groaned louder.. and louder as he felt Kisumi gag, ever so slightly. It made his mouth tighter; and Makoto loved it.  
“Going.. to..” he couldn’t finish- he felt himself close to climax, as Kisumi pulled his mouth away to just GASP for air..  
But Makoto didn’t even give him a chance; he pushed his head down.. when Makoto was close; he pulled his cock out- stroking hard, and shot his thick ropes of cum, all over Kisumi’s face, some in his mouth.. and as Kisumi panted loudly; he accepted the semen; licking it up; even rubbing his face- until he, to, moaned loudly; humping wildly into the bedsheets and came in his own pants and boxers.

Makoto collapsed beside the drunken friend.. Kisumi crawled up beside him, so about his mess, he kissed him. Letting him taste his own fluids.. Makoto moaned, kissing back; just as tenderly.. licking some of his mess off of him..  
“Uwa.. That.. was wonderful.”  
Kisumi whispered;  
“Give.. me five minutes.. and.. I’ll show you -my- love to you..” replied Makoto..

Kisumi looked excited...

For their night, had just begun. . .


End file.
